


Love as War

by Yuzucchis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower Route, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Sexual Content, Lovers to exes - Freeform, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), They are exes, exes to enemies, hilda is that bitch i love, hildagard, horny and angst, mention of byleth - Freeform, the girls are fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzucchis/pseuds/Yuzucchis
Summary: During their academic years, before the arrival of the new teacher, Hilda and Edelgard broke their relationship due to ideological differences. However, both still attracted, the tension between them turns to fight... inside Hilda's room.The girls keep this secret, no one else should know about their love war.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Love as War

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my sweetie boyfriend @furiapaellosa on twitter for helping me with the fic.
> 
> I had wanted to write about Hildagard for a long time. During the game, they don't interact, but decide to hate each other... this is an exes content. Enjoy the read!

”You’re the worst”

“Say it again if you dare.”

“You are the worst, Edelgard von Hresvelg.”

As if to confirm her words, Edelgard stepped forward to kiss the pink-haired girl. There it was. The spark between them, ignited and fanned by that intense kiss where their lips didn't leave any truce to be had. Hilda clung to Edelgard's arms without separating an inch, thus strengthening the kiss. That didn't last long though, as the leader of the Black Eagles also made her move, pushing the girl onto the mattress to finally separate and take a breath.

Their relationship was like war: intense, the best strategy won, and both used their entire arsenal.

Edelgard, now kneeling on the bed with Hilda lying just below, paused sporting a serious gesture, the violet eyes watching the figure of the girl surreptitiously. However, her violent blush from the heat of the moment they both shared seconds before gave her away. Hilda placed her index finger on the other's lower lip, trying to provoke her opponent into following her game.

“I only came to your bedroom to inform you about axe practice, I wasn’t looking for any of this.”

“Hah. You say it as if you're not enjoying it.”

“We are no longer a couple, we shouldn't continue...”

“Ah? Shall I remind you that it was you who kissed me first, Empress?”

Hilda managed to sit face to face, right in time to notice the girl's frown. She knew that mentioning her title as heiress to the Adrestian Empire was annoying coming from the doe. After all, it was their differences in their ways of thinking that forced the couple to break up a few months ago. But the encounters between the two had somehow continued, as if their bodies were magnets that attracted each other in some way.

“You always end up doing what you want, selfish girl.”

“That's right, I always have what I want.”

“And what do you want...?”

The second in command of the Golden Deer didn’t respond, but preferred to answer by placing her hands on Edelgard's shoulders. She roughly pushed her onto the bed, letting her rest her head on the pillow. Without thinking it twice, she sat on top of her. From this position she showed superiority, who truly dominated, and her mischievous smile only bothered Edelgard more, Hilda knew it better than anyone.

“I want you.”

Unable to bear it any longer, von Hresvelg raised his arms to encircle Hilda's neck, drawing her in to initiate a new, more intense kiss than the previous one. Neither of them was surprised by what the other was doing, and although the albino girl's position was passive, it was not difficult for her to unbutton and lower the black dress that served as the uniform of the pink haired student. On Hilda's side, she let her elbows rest on the pillow to support the weight of her body, only to move a few inches apart to laugh.

“You're too impatient! You haven’t even let me undress myself for the Empress.”

“Sometimes I give the orders, other times I prefer to do the work myself. Also, I don't remember telling you to stop kissing me.”

It was Edelgard's formal temperament what attracted Hilda so much. Despite her showing her vulnerable side, nothing made her change that attitude, and Hilda thought it was lovely. Wanting to please her for the effort, she unhooked her bra before going in for another kiss. Edelgard corresponded immediately, bringing her own hands to the now bare breasts of her lover. Her hands were small, and they did not cover everything she wanted, but groping Hilda's naked chest just kept making her more and more turned on.

“Hilda, take off all your clothes” asked -or, better said, ordered- Edelgard between kisses.

“And why don't you do it yourself? Are your hands too busy?”

Enough was enough. The pair started taking each other's clothes off in silence. Sitting again. Their gaze met every so often, but their attention was too busy focusing somewhere else. For Edelgard, she still felt like it was shameful for her to show herself naked in front of another person, even if it was Hilda, who had seen her this way many times before; while for the other, showing herself like this was daring, exciting.

That said, they could both feel the tension lingering in the air as they took their time to remove her target's clothes without touching them in the slightest. The eagle and the deer were prepared to go for their prey.

"Are you coming for me, Empress?"

"Are you asking me to or do you want me to?" Said the heiress to the Empire, stroking the other's thigh with her right hand, now without the glove. 

As she got closer to the end of her limb, Hilda couldn't help but feel more and more sensitive. Not wanting to keep her smirk from showing, she ended up lying down and letting her do as she pleased.

The area was damp, and so she felt it with her fingers. Finally, Edelgard smirked, too.

"I was right. You do want this."

"I feel obliged to remind you that I taught you everything you know, so just do me already."

And so, she did. Two of Edelgard's slender fingers entered with the utmost care, slowly so as not to hurt the girl she wanted to please. It was still a bit awkward, but she tried to disguise it by exchanging kisses, noting how she contracted in response to her movements.

"Not bad..." Hilda moaned difficultly after a few minutes, hoping that everyone had already left to axe practice but still trying to get a reaction from the one that was providing her with pleasure by attacking her nipples with the tip of her fingers. Von Hresvelg reacted to that touch shyly, stopping for a moment.

"Let me give you back what you're doing for me."

"I will not refuse if it is what you want..."

She wasn't able to admit that feeling Hilda inside her was something she liked more than she'd ever be capable of admitting, since both her pride and her position prevented her from accepting it. Used to showing off to others as someone with a firm character, this was the only time when she let her guard down a bit. Being aware of that made her sigh, pulling her right hand away somewhat tired.

"Everything would have been fine if you had given up your noble pride."

“Oh come on, that conversation again? I thought we settled everything last time. None of use is going to give in." Hilda reproached her, grabbing the wrist of the empress to bring those two fingers to her own mouth, trying to get her back into the mood.

Edelgard blanked out, as she watched her train of thought get completely snapped in two by the pink girl's soft tongue. After the initial shock, she looked away. Even something like that wouldn't prevent her from talking. 

"By my side you would have had a good future. In the end, your nobility title shouldn't matter more than staying together... but I guess that doesn't matter anymore."

Even though her head was starting to fill with thoughts about her future and how she would carry it out, her lover was still far from an ally as of now. Saying more than necessary could be a tremendous error. Also, having her stare her down while curling her tongue around her fingers was completely distracting.

"Enough chatter. The future doesn't matter now."

Said the Golden Deer girl, tired of having her ideals questioned. She was comfortable thinking this way and didn’t wish for anything to change, just how she didn’t want her relationship with Edelgard von Hresvelg to end. Now she was the angry one, and her actions proved it.

With a sudden movement, she pushed Edelgard back onto the bed, then crawled across the sheets, leaving a stream of kisses and the occasional light nibble on her thighs before reaching her end. She was gonna pay for making her mad. Picking up where she left from, she started using her tongue on the albine. She made her squirm, making it hard if not impossible not to let out a few moans. Seeing her covering her face while gasping for air only motivated Hilda to continue; She wanted to see Edelgard scream. The lady decided to finish the job with her hands, her experience working in her favor. Edelgard became increasingly agitated; she could see out the corner of her eye how Hilda was smiling, but there was nothing innocent in that smile. She only wished for her to come closer, to kiss Hilda, to be able to touch her without stopping the girl from grinding her fingers against her.

"Hilda..." Calling her with a broken voice was the most she could do at this point. She was succumbing, which was exactly what Hilda wanted.

"Does it hurt? I can feel you’re close.”

Edelgard lost to Hilda that time.

_**6 years later** _

Rubble was everywhere, fire consumed the city of Derdriu. The battle already had a clear winner, the members of the Alliance no longer had anything to do with the Adrestian Empire.

Edelgard only listened to the silence among the ruins. She felt frustration at not having been able to avoid the chaos, but each one had taken their position in the war. The leader's footsteps echoed through the central square, right Where she visualized the pink hair of those who years ago had been her equal.

The emperor gestured to Byleth not to accompany her, as she would approach the defeated young woman to see her off.. 

She was still breathing. Her motionless body resting on her back shook her in the worst way, but she preferred to keep it all to herself. It was war. Feelings had no place there. But there they were; those still mischievous eyes fixated on her, now losing their life.

Edelgard crouched down to be as close as possible, putting down her weapon and pausing for the silence between them to respond to all that was still pending.

"Does it hurt?"

"I've seen myself... in worse situations."

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, Hilda."

"None of us were... going to give in..."

Blood began to trickle down the dying woman's forehead.

"I… will keep you with me… Forever."

Hilda smiled at Edelgard's words, and with her last breath gone and her eyes now closed, tears began to fall down the face of the one who had conquered.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @yuzucchis. Thanks for read, It means a lot to me!


End file.
